The awakening
by enthusedsilver
Summary: Hermione has a problem and Ginny persuades her to share but Hermione soon gets more than she bargained for...femslash HGGW, don't like don't read. Please R & R.


Ginny/Hermione femslash – The awakening

She thrust another finger inside herself making it three, and continued rubbing her clit with her other hand. Lying naked and writhing on the queen-sized bed of her private Head Girl's room, Hermione was not as happy as you might think. Exasperated, she stopped and got under the covers muttering curses to herself. She couldn't help thinking that this wasn't how it was meant to be.

The next day Hermione was in a foul mood, shouting at everyone and cursing everything that got in her way. Even in lessons she wasn't her usual self and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout all asked her if she needed to see Madam Pomfrey. Each time Hermione's scathing look prevented any further questions on the subject. After trying several times to find out what was wrong Harry and Ron had both realised it was best to leave her alone figuring it was a girl thing.

When Ginny saw her after dinner, for the first time that day, she immediately knew something was wrong. She also knew it was sensible to pick just the right moment to confront her about it. Later that night as she sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room by the now dying fire, she watched Hermione who was scribbling viciously on her parchment oblivious to the eyes fixed steadily upon her. As Harry and Ron said goodnight and went off to bed, the two girls were left alone in the room.

Ginny slowly got up and walked across to the still scribbling Hermione, planning her moves carefully. She sat cross legged on the floor in front of Hermione and looked up into her eyes. Hermione stopped after a few minutes, throwing the parchment and quill onto the table beside her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To know what's bothering you." Ginny replied softly.

"I can't tell you."

"We're best friends, you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Come on it can't be that bad. Do you want me to tell you something first?"

Hermione nodded, suddenly curious.

"Ok, I've never told anyone this before but one time when I kissed Dean I weed a bit and then I had to sit with wet pants through a whole History of Magic lesson, it was awful at the time but quite funny when I look back on it." She finished with a smile and Hermione couldn't help but giggle, how come Ginny could always make her feel better?

Ginny grinned, "It's true, and it was insanely embarrassing. Anyway, nothing you could say could possibly be worse than that."

Could she tell Ginny? How would she react? Was this too personal to share, even with someone as close to her as Ginny was? Then again, maybe it was better to get this off her chest and Ginny would be the only person she would tell if she told anyone.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must promise not to laugh at or repeat to another soul."

"I solemnly swear."

With her adorable blue eyes she starred at Hermione who couldn't help but believe her with all her heart.

"God it's so horrible, ok, when I've tried to masturbate I can't bring myself to orgasm." She avoided Ginny's gaze, her heart thumping, hardly believing she could have shared such personal information with anyone.

Ginny reached up and brought Hermione's face to look at her.

"You are so adorable."

And instinctively she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's perfect full lips.

"Sorry." She pulled back nervously, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean…"

But she was cut off by lips on hers and a tongue licking its way across her bottom lip begging for entry. As her tongue began exploring Hermione's mouth, Ginny's hand reached out and stroked Hermione's breast eliciting a moan which she took as a cue to go further. She lifted Hermione's school shirt over her head breaking the kiss. Ginny's lower regions became wetter at the sight of two beautiful breasts cupped lovingly by a black and pale pink lacy bra which she would have given anything to be at that moment.

Ginny's lips moved down Hermione's neck and collar bone gently kissing, licking and nipping any flesh they met. She got on her knees and placed her hands round Hermione's body to unclasp the beautiful bra that held the treasures she had so long coveted. As she slid the bra off she beheld a sight that made jolts of electricity shoot up and down her spine. She gently kneaded the breasts and stroked the nipples softly, causing them to stiffen. Her mouth fell down upon the right breast and devoured it, licking, sucking and gently biting, swirling across the nipple while the other hand continued to stroke Hermione's left breast. The delicious moans that came from Hermione's mouth only spurred Ginny on causing pleasure greater than Hermione had ever felt before.

Finishing with the other breast Ginny made her way down Hermione's supple abs sticking her tongue in Hermione's belly button causing her to shiver. Ginny undid the trousers worn by Hermione and slid them down her pale yet muscular legs revealing silky underwear which she ran her fingers across. She began kissing her way up Hermione's thighs until she heard her cry out "Ginny, please, I need you." Ginny was never one to ignore requests so she slid the underwear off Hermione's legs as her tongue found its way to her clit and starting drawing circles eliciting more moans from Hermione. The trembling beneath her quickened as her tongue delved between Hermione's perfect folds and entered her, tasting the tangy sweet goodness of her lover.

Her tongue thrust in as Hermione bucked forcing Ginny further into her. Ginny's tongue returned to Hermione's clit and her hole was replaced with two fingers which pumped hard and felt for the g-spot. Hermione's breathing caught as Ginny hit the spot and the muscles around her fingers clenched as she squirted and screamed Ginny's name. As Hermione rode out her orgasm Ginny lapped up all the sweet juice from her best friend turned lover. She was in ecstasy at being able to do this to the woman she had loved for so long yet never been able to admit her feelings for. As Hermione's breathing returned to normal she giggled, "I just had my first orgasm…oh Ginny I love you…I can't believe you did that, it felt fucking amazing…I never would have been able to do that alone, where did you learn to do that?" The babbling continued until Ginny stopped all words with her lips on her lovers, "You are amazing and I love you too."


End file.
